Its A Kodak Moment
by Bundibird
Summary: During the car trip back from the lake, Ayame annoys all, Yuki loses his patience and Shigure wishes for a camera. ONESHOT! FLUFFY! KyoTohru
1. Kodak Moment

**Disclaimer****: Fruits Basket (all characters, places, names, etc included) does not, in any way, shape or form, belong to me (or anyone that I know of). As much as I wish it did. :(**

**AN:**** Hi everybody! (****Hi Dr. Nick!**** …Sorry… it was a necessary evil…) Well…what can I say? Inspiration struck, and I put that inspiration on paper. (Or rather… on screen… Meh! Who cares for technicalities like that, eh?) **

**Yeah… anyway…This is a (very) short, fluffy one-shot that I wrote when the teacher wasn't looking. If you don't like it, fine by me! But tell me WHY you didn't as opposed to 'I didn't like it. You suck.' That's not particularly productive. If you DO like it…GREAT! It's good to know I was able to entertain someone apart from me with this story:) **

**It is set after the episode (I think its fifteen?) **_**If we've three then we've no need to fear Jason.**_** It's the episode where Shigure takes Tohru to the lake, Yuki and Kyo come too to make sure that Shigure doesn't get up to any mischief, Hatori comes… well… probably for that reason too, and Ayame turns up once they're all there. This is set during the trip back to Shigure's house.**

**Enjoy!!**

_**It's a Kodak Moment**_

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori and Ayame were in the car on their way back from their vacation to the lake.

Ayame had squeezed into the front seat with Shigure and Hatori, who was driving (Ayame had begged to drive but Yuki, Kyo and Hatori had all firmly said no) and Tohru was sitting between Kyo and Yuki in the back seat.

As usual, Ayame was being annoying, Shigure was joining in, Yuki and Kyo were alternating between yelling at each other and Ayame, and Hatori was ignoring them all.

Everything was just how it should be in Tohru's opinion, and she was feeling quite content.

As she watched the scenery flashing by the windows, she felt herself slowly drifting off. She didn't fight it – she was tired out from their vacation, and she had several chores plus homework to do once she arrived back home. If she slept now she would have more energy for later.

Gradually, Ayame's singing, Shigure's laughs and Yuki and Kyo's pained yells faded into silence as she fell asleep.

OoO

Kyo was furious. He was trapped in a car with Yuki AND Shigure AND Ayame, he was hungry, Ayame and Shigure were both singing some ridiculous song about a fairy and her eggplant date to the ball, Hatori – the only one those two buffoons would listen to – was staying silent, Yuki had just insulted him _again_ and, to top it all off, there were grey storm clouds rolling gradually closer.

"You damn Rat!" he yelled furiously at Yuki over Tohru's head, "We'll see who the better of the two of us is as soon we get back! You versus me! I bet you anything that I can – huh?" Kyo stopped suddenly, feeling a soft weight land on his shoulder.

Looking down, he saw Tohru's brown head resting there. A range of emotions flickered across his face as he stared down at her head in confusion.

Ayame, Shigure and Hatori looked around to see what it was that had cut Kyo's rant short.

"Er…" Kyo cleared his throat. "Ah… Tohru? …Tohru?"

"Be quiet you stupid Cat. Do you want to wake her up? She's clearly exhausted."

"I didn't know she was asleep!" Kyo yelled, clenching his fists. "All I can see is the top of her head!"

"Mmbhm…" Tohru mumbled, shifting slightly.

Immediately, Kyo stopped yelling at Yuki and looked down at Tohru again. A slight frown creased his forehead as he looked at her, his head cocked to one side.

"You aren't going to toss her unceremoniously off your shoulder Kyo?" Ayame asked 'innocently.'

Kyo snarled angrily. "What do you think I am, you idiot snake? She's asleep! I'm not going to wake her up!"

"Could have fooled me, what with all that shouting earlier." Yuki said.

Kyo glared.

Shigure cackled evilly. "Does anyone have a camera? I want to forever remember the vision of Kyo's 'sweet' side."

Kyo opened his mouth to retort, but glanced down at the brown mass that was all he could see of Tohru's sleeping form. "Whatever," he mumbled, sitting further back into the seat and turning to look out the window.

There was a comfortable silence in the car for about twenty minutes, each person thinking their own thoughts, except for Ayame, who was singing a nursery rhyme over and over again under his breath and looking at the clouds.

OoO

Unfortunately, however (in Yuki's opinion at least) the silence didn't last long.

Ayame saw a Robin flying along outside, and it reminded him of a song he'd learnt in Elementary School. Needless to say, Shigure recognised the song and joined in. Hatori sighed.

Yuki moaned, his patience wearing thin. "Couldn't you two be quiet for more than twenty minutes? Silence isn't evil you know! The last twenty minutes have been the most enjoyable of this entire car trip! Could you _please_ shut up!? You are so immature."

"Well Ha'ri doesn't seem to mind!" Ayame said cheerfully, tactfully ignoring Hatori's mumbled 'Patience, it's a virtue. Patience, it's a virtue! Patience, it's a virtue!!' "And Kyo hasn't said anything either! Actually, Kyo has quite a nice singing voice – why don't you join in Kyo?"

There was no response from Kyo.

"Hm? What do you say Kyo? Kyo?"

Yuki leaned forward to look at Kyo, and Shigure and Ayame turned around in their seats. Each of them blinked.

"Ha'ri?" Shigure asked innocently.

"Hmm?"

"Could you do me a HUGE favour, and pull over at the next place that will sell us a camera? I HAVE to get a photo of this."

Hatori waited until it was safe for him to take his eyes off the road, and turned around quickly. He blinked.

Tohru still had her head on Kyo's shoulder, and Kyo had fallen asleep some time in the previous twenty minutes, his head had slipping sideways so that it was resting on Tohru's. They were both breathing deeply, and even as they watched, Kyo shifted and seemingly snuggled down further into his seat and closer to Tohru.

A small smile graced Hatori's lips as he turned back around to face the front. Maybe Tohru was exactly what Kyo needed in his life.

"For once I agree with you Shigure. I think this a camera is definitely needed."

OoO

**AN:**** There, whatcha think? I told you it was short; just shy of three pages; nearly 900 words. But I enjoyed writing it, no matter how short! ;p Tell me what you thought! REVIEW! Or I shall send Shigure, Yuki, Ayame, Hatori, Haru and Kyo to your house while you are sleeping and – wait… that wouldn't really be a punishment would it? Hm… I'll have to think on that one.**

**Review! **

**Thanks! Love Bundi**


	2. Authors Note on Sequel

**AN**: Hey all!! Just to let you know… I've posted a sequel to this story!! I didn't add it onto this one as a second chapter because I thought they both worked better as two OneShots, as opposed to one TwoShot. :)

So anyway, I have a new story – the sequel to this one – and it's called 'Photographic Memories.' It is a funny, fluffy OneShot that features Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Yuki and, of course, Kyo and Tohru.

If you enjoyed this, I suggest you go check it out:D

Love Bundi


End file.
